Girl's Night in
by Shi Sendo
Summary: the girls of Leaf stay in on Firday night and the guys start to wonder what they do. after five years of this ritural, the boys and their male senseis try to spy on them one night. rating may (and will) go up.
1. Default Chapter

Girl's Night In.

Hello! This story is COMPLETELY AU so I don't worry about spoilers...too much. This is humor and not for kids that are under 14(ish). Enjoy!

Chapter one: the tradition begins.

Sakura sat next to her teammates as they waited for their sensei to come. It had been a year since Sasuke came back and they had passed their Chunnin test, but Kakashi was still their teacher. Sakura's hair was a little longer, but she kept it short and trained more often than she asked Sasuke out, which surprised her teammates and sensei.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled. Sakura and her teammates looked up and Ino waved at Sakura.

"Ino! What's up!?" she called as Ino ran to her good friend.

"you didn't forget what were doing tonight right?"

"Nope! I still remember, this is going to be fun. I can't wait!" Sakura said smiling.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"It's none of your business!" they yelled in union, sending Naruto behind Sasuke.

"They're scary." He said. Sasuke just scoffed at Naruto. Kakashi appeared.

"Hello time for our mission, oh hello Ino." Kakashi said.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. Okay so we'll see you at six thirty?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the cards and chips."

"No need to worry about the chips, I'll steal them from Chouji. Anyway see you then." Ino said and started to walk away.

"Oh and Sakura!"

"Nani?"

"Wear extra clothes! You're gonna need it with my luck!"

"We'll see about that!" Sakura said.

"Um...Sakura what was that about?" her teammates and teacher asked.

"Huh, oh none of your business." She said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Anyway...back to the mission." Kakashi began explaining.

Hoped you like the first chapter, more to come!


	2. The Guy's Wonder

Later that night.

Sakura met with Ino, Tenmari, Tenten, and Hinata at Tenmari's apartment that she shared with her brothers. She had thrown her two brothers out and they had the place to themselves that night.

"Hey Sakura, glad you made it here in time." Tenmari said.

"Sorry, I had to lose Sasuke and Naruto first. So we ready to play cards." Sakura asked with a fox like grin.

Meanwhile at the Ramen stand.

All the genins and the three male senseis were eating ramen since the girls had ditched them all. Right now all of the teams and their senseis were discussing how their female team member/student hurt them or knocked them out. Ino used sleeping powder on her comrades and teachers. Sakura sent her two teammates and teacher on a wild goose chase. Tenten gave Neji a black eye and made both Lee and Gai cower in fear. And what shocked everyone was how Hinata made Shino, Kiba and Akimaru unconscious.

"Maybe it's some sort of take over?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Maybe it's that thing you senseis told us about?"

"Hell no."

"Maybe they just did because they were bored."

"Not likely."

"Dam why the hell did sis have to use that much force." Kankaro said as he held an ice pack to his eye. The males looked up and the two brothers looked at them.

"What happen to you?" Naruto asked.

"Our sister kicked us out of our own apartment and we're not allowed back until tomorrow. What are you guys doing here?" Kankaro asked.

"Our female teammates kicked our asses and went somewhere." Naruto said, the others' hung their head in shame.

"We'll their at our place." Gaara said.

"What are they doing there?"

"We don't know."

"Wanna go spy on them?" Naruto asked. The others looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Nani?"

"They'll kill us if we spy on them."

"Oh...so let's go do it!" Naruto said.

"BAKA!"

Tenmari's apartment.

"...so then I put sleeping powder in the pork and got out." Ino said as she told her friends how she ditched her teammates because they would not leave her alone.

"That's nothing; I gave Neji a black eye and glared at Lee and Gai-sensei. You should have seen their faces. Hehehe hit me Sakura." Tenten said looking at her cards. The girls were in the middle of playing black jack. Sakura was the dealer and up three bras, a new shirt, some bandages, a bracelet and fifty dollars.

"Are you sure? If you lose you're walking home in a plastic bag." Sakura said. She put a ten on Tenten's cards and she started to cry.

"Bust, you have 26, hand over your boxers. Hey it's late we should go home, before anyone else walks home nude." Sakura laughed. The others grumbled and she smiled. She won the most and both Ino and Tenten would be walking home in a blanket.

"I swear you won't win next week." Ino said.

"You're on." Sakura said. Everyone said good bye to Tenmari and left. All four girls lived in the same direction of the ramen stand and were aware of anything. But Hinata and Sakura were laughing their asses off as they walked by. The males they knew came out after paying the bill and saw them.

"I swear you don't have any luck, isn't that right Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"yep! You two should have worn more clothes! Sakura what do you think of my new kunai?" Hinata laughed Tenten mumbled something under her breath.

"Sakura?"

"Ino?"

"Hinata?"

"Tenten?" the four girls saw the guys and Sakura and Hinata busted up laughing as both Tenten and Ino became redder than a tomato.

"You two are dead when we get our clothes back!" they yelled as they ran faster than they ever had in their lives. The two girls shook their heads and looked at their male teammates and senseis. And started to laugh even harder, seeing the looks on Neji, Gai, Naruto, Asuma, Lee Kiba and Shino's faces.

"What happen to them?" Naruto asked.

"they lost. We should get going Hinata, my mom has some of the best spicy food you'd ever tasted. Bye guys." Sakura said.

"bye!" Hinata waved and the two girls left. The guys just gave up thinking and went home.

enjoy more fun later


	3. Bust

thanks 4 all the reviews and spelling error i made! enjoy part 3

Temari's apartment.

"...so then I put sleeping powder in the pork and got out." Ino said as she told her friends how she ditched her teammates because they would not leave her alone.

"That's nothing; I gave Neji a black eye and glared at Lee and Gai-sensei. You should have seen their faces. Hehehe hit me Sakura." Tenten said looking at her cards. The girls were in the middle of playing black jack. Sakura was the dealer and up three bras, a new shirt, some bandages, a bracelet, six kunais, eight throwing stars and fifty dollars.

"Are you sure? If you lose you're walking home in a plastic bag." Sakura said. She put a ten on Tenten's cards and she started to cry.

"Bust, you have 26, hand over your boxers. Hey it's late we should go home, before anyone else walks home nude." Sakura laughed. The others grumbled and she smiled. She won the most and both Ino and Tenten would be walking home in a blanket.

"I swear you won't win next week." Ino said.

"You're on." Sakura said. Everyone said good bye to Temari and left. All four girls were going in the same direction of the ramen stand and were aware of anything. But Hinata and Sakura were laughing their asses off as they walked by. The males they knew came out after paying the bill and saw them.

"I swear you don't have any luck, isn't that right Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! You two should have worn more clothes! Sakura what do you think of my new kunai?" Hinata laughed Tenten mumbled something under her breath.

"Sakura?"

"Ino?"

"Hinata?"

"Tenten?" the four girls saw the guys and Sakura and Hinata busted up laughing as both Tenten and Ino became redder than a tomato.

"You two are dead when we get our clothes back!" they yelled as they ran faster than they ever had in their lives. The two girls shook their heads and looked at their male teammates and senseis. And started to laugh even harder, seeing the looks on Neji, Gai, Asuma, Lee, Chouji, and Shikamaru's faces.

"What happen to them?" Naruto asked.

"They lost. We should get going Hinata; my mom has some of the best spicy food you'd ever tasted. Bye guys." Sakura said.

"Bye!" Hinata waved and the two girls left.

"Neji, Shikamaru I think you two can breathe now." Lee said.

"..."

"NEJI!" Naruto yelled into his ear, still nothing.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji yelled in his ear.

"What's wrong with them?" Kiba asked.

"I think Neji has a crush on Tenten and Shikamaru has a crush on Ino-pig and if we have any clue, I don't think they were wearing anything." Kiba said. The teammates of the two temporarily shocked males walked them home while the rest went home as well.

well upload soon, please check out some of my other works as well and tell me what you think! bye! please review


	4. Plans

I'm sorry for the delay.

Five Years Later

Sakura glanced at Tenten then at Hinata.

'Ha! They are so gonna lose.' She thought as she looked at her pair of aces and three kings. 'The god of luck must be smiling down at me.' She thought.

"I'll raise you another twenty." Sakura said pushing the money out onto the table. Tenten folded her hand.

"Uh-uh, I don't want to walk home naked again." She said as she was already down to her panties and tank top.

"Suit yourself; I'm not gonna back out." Hinata said as she raised Sakura's twenty and Tenten's pants.

"Hmmm, ok Hyuga." Sakura said raising another forty, Tenten's shirt and Tenmari's dress.

"You're on." Hinata replied with a mischievous smile.

Outside.

The males watch intently as the girls played poker. They had followed each of their fellow teammate and had bound and gagged their senseis, if they got caught they plan to use them as decoys.

"Ok so why the hell are we watching them again?" Chouji asked as he watched Ino look over Sakura's shoulder and let her eyes grow wide.

"Because, they never told us this and it is not good to keep secrets from your teammates." Naruto replied.

"And the fact we have nothing else to do tonight is also another reason." Lee replied.

"sigh this is too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"IF you don't want to stay you can just leave." Naruto said. Sasuke and Neji were in the middle of a Go game and weren't paying attention. Gaara and his brother watched while the other six males watched the girls play.

Inside.

"Alright Hyuga beat this." Sakura said putting her cards down. Hinata growled as she showed her cards. Two jacks, two queens and a ten.

"I win!" Sakura said cheerfully. Hinata hung her head in defeat.

"I shouldn't I have bet those pants, I really like them." Hinata said.

"Well it's all in the game, win or loses." Sakura replied. The other three girls sat down and began talking as they dealt out another round.

"Okay, so who here is going to go to wave country next week?" Sakura asked.

"I am, though I'm going to ditch the guys." Ino said taking her hand and looking at her cards.

"Same here." Replied Tenten.

"Yeah, I'm going, but I think I'll ask if that Jounin wants to come with me." Temari replied, exchanging a card.

"You mean that one you met last week at the center?" Hinata replied. "I'm also coming father didn't argue when I said I was going and that was final." She said.

"Okay then it's all of us." Sakura replied and they began another round.

Outside.

"They're going to wave?" Sasuke asked. All of the males had listen to the girls once they heard talk of leaving the village.

"We'll have to follow them." Neji said, they all looked at them. "They will need someone to keep them out of danger." He said. All of them nodded.

Sorry for the delay, I had major computer problems.


End file.
